


Accounting project

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [4]
Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Rape, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Rape, domestic abuse, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin is beaten and forced to consent to sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is abuse and rape, don't read if this upsets you. I do not condone these behaviors.

Asher, I swear-I didn't sleep with her!!! I was helping her with her accounting class project."

"Liar. You're not good at math-that was a ploy to get in her pants."

"No, I didn't cheat. I promise." Asher's face softened. He placed his hand on the back of Robin's neck, pulling him close, and holding him tightly "Oh, how can I stay mad at you? I guess I jumped to conclusions...I mean, who'd wanna fuck you anyways?" Asher squeezed Robin's neck a little harder and put his lips next to his ear, "I forgive you...just don't do it again-okay?" Robin squirmed in his grip, pushing him away. "But I didn't cheat! I swear...why don't you believe me?" Asher yanked him towards him roughly, backing him up against the kitchen counter. He leaned in close, breathing on Robin's neck, grazing his teeth over his neck. "Because you're a slut and a liar."

"No. I'm not. I'm not a liar Asher." Asher sank his teeth into the nape of his neck, "Don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood...and stop crying, you stupid baby." He reached for the paring knife on the counter near him, and placed in gently on Robin's collarbone, tracing lightly his already scarred initials. Robin scowled and reached behind him to wipe the blood off his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're right, I'm sorry." Asher nodded and took the blade from his skin. His face suddenly turned angry again. He slapped Robin across the face, hard. "Now look what you made me do! Don't make that face. Don't make me the bad guy. You deserve punishment...don't you ever make me feel bad about disciplining you." Robin blinked at him, biting his lip.

Asher turned to walk away-but he swiveled abruptly to face Robin again. He leaned down and grabbed Robin's foot, he held it in his hand as he walked away. Robin tried to get a grasp onto the counter, but he couldn't grab it fast enough. Asher looked back and gave a hard tug, stomping hard onto his ankle. He left the room, leaving Robin to deal with the large gash in his shoulder from the edge of the counter, and aching leg.

Robin heard the door slam, and Asher's fading footsteps. He stayed down for a few minutes, eventually pulling himself off the kitchen floor, dragging himself to a chair; where he hoisted himself into a sitting position. He sighed. Asher would be back in about half an hour if he was doing what he always did when he was mad: drink. Robin placed his hand on his shoulder blade, bringing it forward, covered in blood.

 _I'll just go down to Brandy's_. He stood up-and promptly fell back onto the floor. _Is my leg broken?..I hope not._ Robin closed his eyes and laid on the floor for a while. _Maybe I'll just call her._ He felt around in his pocket, only to remember that Asher had taken his phone away that morning for texting. _Shit. Should I try to get someone to call 911? No-they'll ask too many questions...I can't shout for help...I guess I could try to crawl down to the coffee shop..._ He gripped the table and forced himself to stand. He leaned on the wall made his way into the hall.

"Where's my key?" The bartender from downstairs muttered as she jiggled her doorknob angrily. "Anna!! Hey! Hi!" The young cashier looked at him. "Oh my god, Robin! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...Can you help me down to Eden's? I need to see Brandy."

"She just got off her shift-she had to leave early to take her mother to the doctor's."

"Shoot. Does she have her phone on her?" _If not I'm screwed._ "I think so...are you sure you're okay? I mean you look kinda shaken up." Robin smiled softly, leaning his weight against the wall. "I think so. This isn't really that bad...I just want to see if she has any wraps or something." Anna nodded, suppressing her victory over her lock. She swung her door open, "Come on in, I think I can help you clean up."

"Thank you so much-I'm really sorry."

"No, no it's fine. Come sit." Robin limped in, plopping himself on her couch. _Asher'll be back soon...drunk Asher...great._ Anna leaned him forward, lifting his shirt. She wiped the wound on his back with a warm washcloth, and then went on to spray it with something that stung and smelled like cherries and stale alcohol. She pressed her hand against the small towel. She put a large piece of gauze on it and taped it down. "Okay, lean back". _It's been like 25 minutes...he's going to be so pissed at me_. Anna cleaned Asher's initials on his collarbone, putting a small bandage on it.

"Does that feel any better?"

"Yes, thank you" _28 minutes..._ Anna dragged a chair from her dining room in front of him, she gently lifted his hurt leg onto the chair. "Keep it elevated." _32 minutes..._ "I'm going to get you some water, okay?" Robin nodded weakly. "I'm going to call Brandy in a second, she's better trained at first aid." She walked into the kitchen to dial. Robin heard loud footfalls in the hall. _35 minutes_... Pounding on his apartment door. Asher's home... "I forgot my house key-open up!" Anna turned to Robin. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Hah, yeah.." She raised her eyebrows. "Well, are you going to help him? I can take your key to him."

"Nah, he's just joking around...he has a key."

"Are you sure? I have a spare key from Brandy...I can open it for him."

"Oh. Umm, okay."

"You know what-I'll call him in here. He can take of you at home"

"NO! I mean..no, that's okay I don't want to bother him-I can just kinda camp out downstairs or something."

"Oh, don't be silly. ASHER! Can you come in here for a second?" Asher turned towards her apartment, smiling sweetly. He walked into her living, eyeing Robin on the couch. "Oh! Sweetheart-what happened to you? Are you alright?" Robin's eyes stung as he bit his lip. "I-I...I don't know...I thought..." _He's gonna be so mad._ "Come on love, let me take you home." Robin squeezed his tearing eyes shut, letting Asher pick him up and carry him back to their apartment. Asher thanked Anna as she opened the door for them. The door closed. _Shit. I am in for it._

Asher dropped Robin on the couch, frowning as he flinched. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Robin opened his eyes slowly, staring at him uncertainly. "Now then, let's get you all cleaned up and in bed, okay?" Robin nodded, casting his gaze down. _I guess he's back to his normal self_. Asher picked him up gently, and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Asher placed him lightly on his bed. He took off his jacket and began helping Robin out of his sweatshirt. While Robin wriggled his arms out of the sleeves, Asher locked the door and turned off the main light. "What's that for?"

"I want you to sleep-do you need help with your pants?"

"It's fine-I'll sleep in them."

"You're not sleeping in your skinny jeans I'll help you...just stay still." Asher sat on the bed and crawled over to Robin. He got on top of him and started undoing his zipper. He tugged lightly and worked the material over his sore leg. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

Asher laid beside him, holding him down with one arm. "You know, I was thinking about us...do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Anyways, I was thinking about how soul-mates act...they give each other everything. You know? They're always out to make the other one happy...Now, I think I give you everything I can, but you're not...you know..all that giving."

"What are you saying? You know everything I have is yours."

"Even your body?"

"Uh, technically. I mean it's mine but-"

"What did I just say?" Robin sighed. "Yes, it's yours." Asher smiled in the dark, holding him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Robin woke up to Asher pinning him against the mattress, biting his collarbone. "Ow...Asher! I was sleeping."

"Well then wake up, I want to make love to you."

"Not right now, okay?"

"Now. Robin, you're mine and I can do whatever I want with you-so shut up and take off your shorts."

"No. I wanna sleep." Asher forcefully slammed him into the bed. He got up and opened his nightstand, returning with duct tape and rope. "Robin, please don't make me force you." "Asher, please. I really need some rest. I'll do whatever you want later."

"Hmm, no. Now. Be a good boy and don't put up a fight." Robin squirmed under him, thrashing his arms. "Get off me."

"Not until you get me off." _Damnit! I could just pretend to go back sleep and let him mess around. It's the easiest way out._ _Okay_. "Okay. But please put the tape down." Asher narrowed his eyes at Robin and slowly placed the tape on the covers. While Asher turned around to grab something on his dresser, Robin jolted up and ran towards the door. Asher tackled him and bound his hands with the duct tape that had rolled off the bed.

"You little shit. Alright, I'm not going to be nice to you now." He smirked as he put tape over Robin's mouth, yanking his hair to make robin look at him. "No aid baby, just me," He leaned in right above Robin's ear "only me." _The fuck does that mean? No aid?_ Robin felt a sharp pain and cried out. "Mmmfph?" "Me baby. Like I said, no aid." _Oh. He meant aid as the lu-yeah. I should have seen that coming. OW OW OW OW. Breathe...I can't..fuck._

Asher pushed his body against Robin's, painfully invading him. Robin cried out through the tape. Asher forced himself all the way inside of Robin. "Oh fuck, this feels much better." Asher leaned himself on Robin's writhing form underneath him. Robin struggled to breathe as he felt more pain from the friction Ash was inflicting. "Stop crying, you pussy-fag." Asher brought his hand down on Robin's back, still injured from the cabinet. Robin's muffled cries for him to stop only seemed to made him move faster, and harder. Asher continued to violate his boyfriend until he felt Robin's insides tense, and the vibration of his stifled moans traveled from his hands on the tape to his shoulders. Robin writhed harder, gripping a sheet near his bound hands. He screamed through his make-shift gag, releasing a moment after Ash had finished.

He yelped as Asher yanked the tape from his mouth, taking some of his lip with it. His hands flew to cover his bloody lip as soon as his hands were freed. Asher sat down next to him. "See, I know what's best for you." Robin shook his head. "No. I didn't want to. I-I...Ash you said you wouldn't do that again...you promised."

"Of course you did-else you wouldn't have come-you're welcome by the way. And what do you mean 'again'?" Robin turned his head away. He rotated his body to face the wall. Asher kissed his neck and rubbed his back gently. "I love you." Robin sighed softly, "I guess I forgive you"


End file.
